


Early childhood

by crazy_wazy_mary



Series: The Unknown Jedi [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Forbidden Love, Gen, Love Confessions, Rebellion, Rebellion with a capital R and small R, angsty with a happy ending, based off an interesting dream, biography, headcanons, more tags to be added later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-18 07:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazy_wazy_mary/pseuds/crazy_wazy_mary
Summary: Vyri was brought to the Jedi Temple at a young age. That doesn't make her any less rebellious though. Her life from the youngest age is a whirlwind of love, attachment, and passion, while at the same time simultaneously being filled with peace and serenity.This is her story.





	1. Born and Brought

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Star Wars story.   
> I'm not sure if the first work is too boring, or if it is just right.

My name is Vyri Deoma. I am currently thirty-nine years old. I am also currently writing this from what you living people call, “beyond the grave.” I am not completely dead. My consciousness has survived death, and I am accompanied by such Jedi as Anakin Skywalker (who apparently was Darth Vader? I don’t know what to think), Obi-Wan Kenobi, Master Yoda, Qui-Gon Jinn, and a few others whose names you may not recognize.

My life, as I’m sure is the same with yours, was full of conflict, pain, and past hurts. It is also full of comfort, joy, and love. I was a rebellious child, who grew up into a rebellious adult. What? You thought Jedi couldn’t rebel without falling to the dark side? Well, you are wrong.

I survived. I survived the Jedi Purges, I survived the Clone Wars, and I survived multiple encounters with the Empire. A lot of craziness has happened to me, yet I survived, well most of it. I am dead now, after all. And my family survived. My mother and my little brother survived, though I haven’t seen her in a long time. My father and my love both survived.

They all miss me. It causes me pain to see how much they miss me, but I know I cannot come back. My Thomas especially, we were going to have a baby. My baby is also dead. I shall never know him or her.

Be warned, in this retelling of my life, there will be pain. I may stop to cry. I also lost much – my master and mentor, almost all my friends, my home, my security – all of it has been lost over the years. If you have do not want to cry as I have many times, this is not your story. Please move on.

I came to the Temple when I was one month old. Most came when they were around that age. There were a few who come when they are older, but these were rare and few between. Exceptions include my friend Yuno, who was born on a planet that was outside of Republic territory. She came to Coruscant when she was six months old, but she was seven when she was found by a Jedi Knight and was taken as his Padawan. Another notable exception is Anakin Skywalker, who came when he was ten.

About 40 years ago, they used to bring babies when they were only a few days old. Medical care has gotten better on the poorer planets of the galaxy, so babies have been brought when they were a few weeks old, or a month old, or even a few months old. I was born on Coruscant, so there was no urgency to bring me to the Temple. My parents’ names are Oyuna and Karl Deoma. I had no siblings at the time, but my mother ended up giving birth to my little brother Sorin after the rise of the Empire.

My first memory was of pain. I remember being a baby and hitting my head hard enough I saw stars.

I was playing with my fellow initiates, supervised of course by one of the Knights. I want to say he was Knight Selano, but I am not sure. He was one of the primary caretakers of my age mates, so probably. We were messing around, and I climbed up on one of the structures in the Temple. Well, I lost my balance. I was ok, but they took me to the Halls of Healing just in case something more serious had happened.

I was a very rambunctious baby and toddler, so much so that the Jedi had to stop me several times from playing with my fellow younglings because I kept getting hurt. There was no way to keep me under supervision all the time, but I apparently needed it because I was so overly energetic! Those were the good old days.

There would be many, many times when I would sneak out of bed when I was supposed to be taking a nap, because I just had too much energy! No one quite knew what to do with me. I remember throwing at least one temper tantrum if anyone tried to put me back to bed. They ended up despairing and giving me something quiet to do.

I loved reading in the Archives and the Jedi library even before I could read. The Archivists would read stories to the younglings who couldn’t read for themselves. I taught myself to read when I was two, because I wanted to be just like the grown-ups.

I got the flu when I was about one year old. If the advanced medical care of the Jedi Temple weren’t available to me, I could have died right there. It took me a month to recover the way it was.

As you can see, my early childhood in the Jedi Temple was marked by security and happiness. I designated a couple of Knights and one Padawan to be my parents. The masters tried to stop me, because of the Jedi rules against attachment, but I did not understand the Jedi Code one bit when I was that young. I continued to openly consider them my adoptive parents all the way to the time I was chosen as a Padawan, even as they tried to separate themselves from me. They loved me too, even though they technically weren’t allowed to.

 


	2. Friends and Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vyri describes her life as a toddler in the Temple.

I’m sorry for cutting out the last chapter. I had to go take care of my – something. I really have no excuse. I have an afterlife dog, or cat, maybe? I think that works.  
As I was saying, I had three people I designated as my “parents.” At age two, I really didn’t know anything about the concept of parents. The people who raised me weren’t my biological parents, they were the Jedi. So, I called them “Mami,” “Daddy,” and “Momma.” I believe their names were Knight Selano, Knight Loya Ruelle (or do I have her mixed up with that actress?), and Padawan Duria Roberts. They always corrected me, told me to call them by their names, but I never did. Eventually, at about the age of three, I stopped seeing them as frequently. That is another part of the reason I do not know their names very well.  
The last time I saw them I was twelve. But by that point, they had practically detached themselves from me. I often wondered as I got older whether or not the reason they left me was because of the rules against passionate love. I always hated those rules.  
As a small child, I loved my friends. From the earliest of ages, I was friends with only a few people. Ahsoka Tano and Yuno Pau were their names, but Yuno, as stated previously, didn’t even come to Temple until we were both seven years old. They are both Togruta.   
Ahsoka was quite a lively child. Having met her later in life, I was quite shocked to see her so mature! She was the type to pull pranks and have fun playing tag with me. Most of the other girls were kind of tiring to be around, but she was a breath of fresh air. When everyone else was sitting quietly in class, we would be asking for trouble. We met when I was about two.   
The day I met Ahsoka, we were beginning to have classes. We were in a class where a Jedi Knight was talking about the Theology of the Force, blah blah blah. The two of us had snuck into the meeting – it was supposed to be for upper Initiates and Junior Padawans. We did not know what to do, so we started playing. We kind of got caught, but we started to gravitate together.   
The Jedi Temple did not have problems with friendships so much as they had issues with love. Innocent childhood friendships were encouraged, despite popular opinion, because it is proven that children who can’t or won’t make friends have issues with their emotions later in their lives. But we couldn’t care about our friends, which made no sense, in retrospect. It didn’t make sense then, either.  
We weren’t allowed to watch too many holo-movies. There were set dates, and set movies we would watch, but even as teenagers, we were not allowed to watch any movie that went too far against Jedi values. We had movie nights, where we would watch fun holos that were picked by hand by some Jedi Master.  
The Jedi Archives had a fiction section. Even from the youngest of ages I loved checking it out. It was huge. To be completely honest, the entire Jedi Temple was huge. There were signs written all over the place. But the library was one of the largest sections of the Temple. And I was lucky enough to be a bookworm. I taught myself to read. I loved books, and when I couldn’t read, I asked people to read to me. I picked it up on my own, and by the time I turned four, I was reading chapter books. By the time I turned seven, I was reading full length novels. The Archives were like a dream come true for me.   
From what I’ve heard, our childhoods in the Temple were at least somewhat normal, with an emphasis on physical health, and less of an emphasis on building healthy relationships. They wanted us to have relationships (I think), but they did not want us to have any form of emotional intimacy. “There is no emotion, there is peace” is one of the lines in the Jedi Code. So, I never really learned how to deal with my emotions. I also acted very rebellious with my desire for sentient relationships as I grew into adulthood.   
The Jedi Order was good to me though. At the end of the day, I loved growing up there. It was safe, and secure. There were no threats to my physical or emotional health. We were encouraged to eat healthy, and bedtimes were strict. Sometimes the other kids could be kind of mean, but I think most places have bullies of some sort from what I have seen of my little brother’s relationships.   
Overall, my early childhood was happy. There really wasn’t much drama until I reached my Padawan years, and I started going on missions and seeing how other people lived. I considered leaving the Jedi Order because I wanted to have relationships with my birth family and with a young man I mentioned before. His name is Thomas. He is still alive – it kills me inside, as if I wasn’t already dead, to see him grieve for me. I believe I want to tell you about the first time I met my birth parents? That was certainly dramatic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: 2nd chapter down. Wow yeah, the next chapter’s gonna be hard. Vyri’s still kind of young in this thing, so I am writing a child PLUS I am writing an adult. I’m not an adult, so I don’t know much about parenting and the like. Especially a parent who was forced to give up his child. I have no idea when I will have that chapter out.   
> Even if no one expresses interest in this, I’m still going to write this, because I love this story idea.  
> Speaking of, can someone please please PLEASE read/review? Maybe follow this thing? I am looking forward to getting feedback from y’all!

**Author's Note:**

> This work is similar, though not really based off of, Heretic Pride by Fialleril. I noticed the similarities after I decided there would be romance and family in this.


End file.
